


Lost in Thoughts and Time

by DragonLover19



Series: Her Demon, His Angel [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLover19/pseuds/DragonLover19
Summary: She had been left here. Left with all the other items to be taken away through time as people forgot about her existence. She's left with only her thoughts and curiosity.





	Lost in Thoughts and Time

Ink.

Everywhere she looked, every room, every wall, on the ceiling and the floor, ink was nearly always present in all the places she cheeked. Sometimes she would find them in small spots. Other places they were as big as small puddles with ink dripping down into them. And in one or two hallways, the whole floor was flooded with ink that reached up to her waist. She did her best to avoid those areas.

Alice sighed, hugging herself as she leaned against the wall. The studio wasn’t always like this. Once it was full of life, with workers and animators doing their jobs as they moved about the place, giving it life and joy that they put into their work. She remembered those days. Back when she was happy. When things were alright and production on the shows were going smoothly, even if they never seemed to be made on time anymore.

Back then, she would see tired but happy faces. New sketches would be born from new ideas for the next show. She would hear music playing in full swing on the upper levels of the studio, creating new masterpieces that were a delight and catchy tune to the ear. And on the special occasion when everyone had gone home for the night, Bendy and Boris would come visit her down here at the lower levels.

Her stomach twisted. It’s been forever seen those days had passed, she forgotten how long it’s been since she had last seen either of the two. She always enjoyed the company of Boris. His smile and happy attitude always brightened her day whenever she was down. And the way he could play his clarinet always put rhythm in her step when she danced to his music.

And Bendy…

Bendy was… well…

He was her rival. On the screen anyway. They always competed for the spotlight when her popularity began to rival his own. They weren’t on good terms with each other either when they first met. Angel and demon standard hatred and all that.

But over time they grew to understand each other, and even become good friends. Of course there were a few times Bendy had left little ‘surprises’ for her that she found anything but amusing, but grew accustomed to them that she hardly minded as much as before. And then there were the days he would visit her without the company of their tall wolf friend.

It was those days she enjoyed the most.

Not that she didn’t enjoy Boris’ company, but Bendy… well, there was a certain spark between them. Something that she couldn’t quite place.

When they were alone together, most of the time they would just talk. Talk about what they did that day, who did what or what went down, what the next big show was going to be, how Henry was doing and occasionally just ramble with no real idea of what to say.

Other times they would just stay with each other, back to back, just them and nothing else.

And now?

Now things weren’t as they used to be.

Now the studio was abandoned, left to rot and fade away into nothingness. Everyone had left, one by one, leaving behind the work, and her with it. She had hoped that they would all return one day, to bring life back into this forgotten place. But that never happened. She was left behind to be forgotten like everything else that was left behind.

It didn’t mean that she was the _only_ thing left behind. She could still hear thing above her. Moving about, making strange noises that she couldn’t distinguish. And at one point, there were screams above her.

Such horror filled screams. Ones that were etched deep into her mind.

And at one point, she could almost swear she heard a very familiar voice screaming.

What exactly was going on up there? She didn’t know. She almost didn’t want to know as well. As much as she wanted to use the lift and see for herself what was happening, she was too afraid to leave behind the only place she ever knew.

But as the time grew by, and the studio grew silent, her worry and curiosity grew more and more. How where things now? Was she the only one left? Was anyone else here? Joey?  Wally? Norman? Sammy? Susie? Henry? Bendy?

… Bendy…

Was Bendy still here? Was he even okay?

She didn’t know.

Her stomach twisted even more. She had to know if he was alright. It was far too long since she ever saw him. She just couldn’t take it anymore.

Easing off the wall, she found her resolve to finally leave the lower floor, and find Bendy. Maybe if she was fortunate, she would find Boris as well, and maybe they could all leave together.

Slowly, she made her way to where the lift was. The lift was some ways away, just beyond one of the hallways filled with ink. Even when she herself was made out of ink, she was never comfortable with how much ink was wasted on the floor, or how cold it was. She tried her best to stay away from places like this, as it made her uneasy and how cold the ink was.

The lift, however, was on the other side of such path. As much as she dreaded it, she would have to go through to get where she needed to go.

Slowly, she putting in one foot, shivering as the coolness seeped into her as it sunk in. Before she could go any further, she stopped. The ink. It was moving on its own. Bubbling and twisting.

With a quick jump backwards, she avoided the explosion of ink as a jet black limb stretched out, clawing at the ground with motive fury. She watched, afraid yet bewildered as the limb started to pull and tug, bringing out more of its gooey body, dripping large amounts of ink on the floor as it emerged. It let out a series of sounds that one could only describe as groans and whimpered pain coming out in wet gargles.

Once it was fully it of the ink pool, it fell to the floor, still and lifeless. She watched it, wary to get close to examine it more. But something caught her eye. As the ink dripped off the creature’s body, something white began to poke out.

A white bow to be exact.

“… Bendy?” Her voice was a little raspy, having been so long since she had last used it.

Indeed it was Bendy. As she looked closer, she could make out more features that matched closely to the little demon she knew all too well. Only, now his body was more… twisted. His limbs were long and distorted, he was much longer than the last time she saw him, his horns were more prominent with that of sharper tip ends, and the ink coming off his body…

He looked more demonic than a real toon she remembered him by.

Her knees gave way, falling down next to where she assumed to be his head. Gently, she placed a hand on him, creasing his face while the ink dripped off, removing its cover and white slowly shown through.

A part of her was well aware that tears were running down her face and landing on the floor, but she hardly considered to care. Bendy was here, and he was in bad shape.

Her Bendy was in bad shape.

The studio’s silence was broken that night as Alice Angel cried that night, holding her demon close to her, praying that someone would help them, that someone would come back for them and get them out of this prison.

But she prayed the most that her Bendy would be alright.  

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever BaTIM story! Alright!
> 
> Okay, first I want to note out that this isn't my real best work as I was more of rushing on the part to post it today, so please don't hate it too much. I promise my other work for this series will be much better martial as it goes on.
> 
> P.S.: Yes. I'm a mostly BendyxAlice fan.
> 
> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
